


spiral bound

by misgivings (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/misgivings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always holds a hand out to you and helps you up. (written for a prompt on the kinkmeme, largely in epistolary format)</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiral bound

**Author's Note:**

> Man I've been on a writing kick lately. I will warn you that this is 100% sadstuck free, and about as sickeningly sweet as is possible when the main characters are the Strider brothers. Refer to the [original prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15023.html?thread=29764527#t29764527) for more info on what the fill entails, if you would like. Please note there are four links, all to Youtube videos, within this story. You don't _need_ to listen to them all, but they will probably add to your enjoyment of the fic, if you do!

Left under a half-eaten container of lo mein, unceremoniously:

roof

6 pm

you better believe its on

if youd rather hide under your bed ill understand just know ill find you

i always do

.

He hasn't had to for years, though. You fight, and he always wins. He doesn't go easy on you, that would be insulting. Still, at the end of the day your ego is more bruised than anything, and you know, as he leaves the apartment to go to whatever part time job it is he's holding down this week, that he doesn't do it to kick you down. He always holds a hand out to you and helps you up.

.

Wedged between two Xbox game cases, a piece of paper torn out of a notebook:

so you know that thing i do where i disappear during the day and dont get back until halfway through the afternoon

of course you dont thats when you get your sleep and if you did have the faintest understanding of what school entails you probably wouldnt even send me there

point is when i get back from that today you arent going to know what hit you

be prepared

.

You end up with a nosebleed, listening to him recount some of the stupidest people who have come in to to order pizza at the place he's worked at for the last week and a half. All the while he's checking to make sure your nose is okay. As he hands you Kleenex to stop the blood flow you have to resist the urge to smile at him, ever so slightly.

.

On the floor, next to the futon and halfway underneath a box of Kleenex:

have a day off

youve earned it little man

ill bring pizza home tonight so try not to gorge yourself too much

remember cals watching

.

Tacked to the front door of the only apartment on the very top floor of a Houston apartment building:

oh shit whats this daves big bro wonders as he stares in awe at the letter on his front door

there are a lot of fucking possibilities ranging from love letter to fan mail to customer claiming their puppet arrived damaged

but hes not dreaming so its none of those things he realizes a single manly tear rolling down his cheek so serenely it might as well be rain from the heavens above

better bottle that shit well send it to lalonde she can use it in one of her wizard potions im sure the tears of a stoic young man are few and far between

we can send her even more once i beat you tonight on the roof as the sun sets

that might sound romantic but think of it more as a western movie

the kind where the sheriff gets shot off his high horse by the newcomer in town and let me tell you that is one long fall down

.

Thrown at you as you groan in pain on the rooftop of a Houston apartment building:

westerns can be romantic too 

shit little bro you have so much to learn but dont fret im here to teach you everything you never knew you wanted to know

.

He leaves you alone when you have tests coming up in class. He knows school doesn't come easy to you, and as much as you've perfected your look of polished nonchalance there isn't anything remotely cool about being held back a grade, even you know that. Sometimes you wake up, head pillowed on your math book, eyes bleary, with a blanket around your shoulders that wasn't there before you fell asleep.

.

Shoved under a closed bedroom door, written on the back of a flyer for free kittens:

todays the big day huh

if you think im talking about math youre even stupider than i raised you to be

tonight we fight for the coveted crown of the strider clan this shit is even more serious than you know and i can hear you rolling your eyes and i dont like it one bit

one crown to rule them all one crown to find them one crown to bring them all and in the sick beats bind them

you have no idea what youre in for

no idea

.

You aren't really sure what other kids do when they get home from school, but, you think as you unsheath your sword from where it lays in wait, your older brother motioning you to bring it on, it's probably not this. Clash of metal on metal, breathing hard, you're glad you aren't someone else.

.

Crumpled paper, tenatively folded and placed in the medicine cabinet:

ive learned more in the past few days from the history channel than i have from you

what happened to you being my worldly teacher because from where im standing you havent done shit

.

Typed out on an open word document on your computer:

that is a serious fucking accusation and im frankly appalled at the level of insolence youre showing right now

and dont count on me to fall to my knees begging you to stay young saying how i cant handle you growing up because believe me the day youre legal ill be kicking your ass to the curb faster than you can even begin to comprehend

your head will quite literally be spinning for days

youll wander around desolate and weeping for someone to take you in but i will have trained you to be so intimidating that no one will want anything to do with you

but weve still got almost five years until that happens so for now i guess theres a thing or two i could teach you

it all depends on what you want to learn

do you need some pointers on laying down tracks or is it that youve lost inspiration for that ironic webcomic of yours or even better have you just realized youve never been kissed and need the classic rom com method brought down on you by yours truly

tell me your problems and ill do my best to solve them

.

Sent to his business e-mail, buried under piles of inquiries about the quality of the plush rumps he offers:

what

.

Sent to his personal e-mail, minutes later:

you know what im saying what to

you know it i know it we both know it

so once again

what

.

Replied to less than half an hour later with the subject title some sweet tunes to serenade you in the right direction:

[Open Attachment](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lOBc3QZD9w)

.

Thrown at the back of his head, a balled up piece of paper:

you know that song doesnt even work right

they dont kiss for fucking ever

thats the shittiest advice ive ever gotten especially since i dont have any half fish girls to try it on

.

Written on the back of the last note and thrown right back at you, so fast you don't even see him do it:

damn way to take things literally you dumbass

replace girl with hideous monster or older male sugar daddy for all i care

i cant believe this is the thanks i get for sending you a classic song one that will go down in the annals of history as the number one way to deal with mute girls you find on the beach by your castle

its not like you even need any advice on this subject right

i was under the impression you were a miniature casanova are you trying to say that you arent

.

Never sent, stuffed down to the bottom of a garbage bag:

a few girls have kissed me

i just didnt really feel like kissing them back

is that normal

.

He offers you half of a bag of Doritos when you walk into the kitchen and tells you it's completely normal. There's no preamble or explanation, but you know what he's talking about. He doesn't uncross his arms when you stand in front of him, and doesn't say anything as you lean towards him. It's really fucking lame, how you have to go up on your tip toes, but he leans into the kiss. The sounds of the city are all around you, but for a moment it's quiet–before you wake up, breathing hard.

.

On the fridge, forgoing any attempts to be discreet:

youre an asshole

roof

now

.

Found on the stairs to the roof, after hours of waiting for him to show up:

no

youre obviously pissed off about something

thats one of the cardinal rules of this shit we dont do this to beat each other up when were mad

not that you would be doing much beating up in the first place

if you insist we can hash this out in some sort of stupid rap battle that we can pretend is ironic as fuck when really its just you crying that i dont pay enough attention to you because im trying to pay the sky high rent so you have a fucking roof over your head or whatever

but mostly i just suggest you stop whining and tell me whats got your boxers wound up so tight youve forgotten you have a dick

you know where to find me

(ps do you even wear boxers because id much rather you wore briefs)

.

Folded precisely and left by his toothpaste:

i had a dream that lalonde would have a field day with and you would laugh your ass off at and egbert and harley would join you itd be fun for the whole messed up family

and its all your fault

man i dont even know the meaning of the word brief much less wear them

.

Pinned to your clothesline of self-developed photography:

dont let your flower girl psychoanalyze you man whatever you were doing in that dream was probably something you want to do anyway unless you were a knight in medieval times fighting a dragon because fuck knows that would be awesome but their outfits were stupid as hell

boxers huh i guess i can live with easy access

.

Left on the kitchen counter between the blender and the sink:

id much rather fight a dragon trust me at least i could slay the thing

if you want to touch my dick lalonde will be supremely disappointed i mean shell probably write a story about us where were wizards but youre making this way too fucking easy

.

Found on the bathroom sink after you get out of the shower:

itd be harder if you werent so easy but its hard whenever it concerns you if you catch my drift

.

On the back of an envelope of junk mail, put on top of his turntables:

yeah im on a goddamn wooden raft and your hints are drifting through the ocean

its all so obvious you have no idea

doesnt mean id touch that shit with my bare hands though

.

Written on the back of your notebook for Social Studies, in neat, precise handwriting:

thatll change

.

You ignore it as best you can. There's not really an reservations on your part, honestly, but. You've known the guy your entire life and you still don't know when he's being serious. It's hard enough when he's actually talking to you, but when it comes to the written word it's even more difficult to figure out just what his intentions are. So you go along with it, taking it as far as he does, but never any farther.

.

Found underneath your sunglasses when you wake up, one morning:

whats blond and red and white all over

.

The only thing in the fridge when you open it to, futilely, try and find milk:

you with my hand down your pants

.

Stuck between the pages of one of his gaming magazines:

i wouldnt turn red

you cant tell a joke you dont know the actual answer to thats not within the parameters of joke telling

ive consulted a dual joke and prank master and hes siding with me

thats really all there is to say on the matter

.

Somehow floating in your glass of soda, just barely legible: 

shit i was going to use that joke tomorrow should we go ahead and test my theory for the sake of the absolute hilarity that the punch line will cause if true

.

Taped to his computer monitor:

sure

roof

10 pm

lets make this hapen

.

You put up a good fight, and he says as much as he helps you up, hand, maybe, lingering a bit too long on your shoulder, but you can't be sure if that's not just your imagination.

.

Surreptitiously picked up from the ground when it falls out of your Science textbook on a Tuesday morning:

used the joke anyway

didnt get a lot of laughs just a lot of weird looks

im thinking further exploration of this topic might be necessary

im willing to negotiate

how about for every sexual act you let me perform upon your person ill praise you (actual pride not guaranteed) and youll finally feel like you have a real ass father figure just like youve always wanted

.

Stuffed in the pocket of his jeans while he sleeps on the futon:

damn well i do ask for a real father figure every christmas so this is a pretty tempting offer

im going to have to turn you down though on the grounds of this not being entirely fair to you

it doesnt seem like youre getting much out of this agreement

.

Read over and over again after being found under your pillow:

its true

holding your hips while i fuck your tight ass sucking your cock and listening to the noises youd be making touching every part of you while you try to pretend its not affecting you as much as it is

none of that sounds too great

how about you make me mixtapes those are always good for a laugh

.

A mixtape burned onto a CD left on his desk:

ironic playlist #1

[i think this one illustrates our relationship if we were really fucking gay](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pz5H3iVjAlw)

[perfect for an alternate universe where youre a world famous rapper and im a girl you see in a club](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaXaig_43lU)

[for when we break up and youre desperate to win me back but im off doing the nasty with some other dude](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqM3Dr7agjY)

.

Partially covered by your computer keyboard:

if i was a giant loser id be so touched right now

this shit is grade a homosexual man this is literally one dude with his dick up another dudes ass

you could be that second dude just say the word

.

Written on the back of a handout from school and left sitting on Cal's lap:

if this is a proposition then i cant really say im surprised

i cant really say yes either

where would be the challenge in that

.

You stand in the kitchen and you can feel his hand on the small of your back, his breath on the nape of your neck, but when you turn around he's on the couch, not so much as looking at you. You feel his eyes on you when you lean over to pick up DVD cases, your shirt riding up to expose bare skin, but you're never able to catch him in the act. You jerk off in the bathroom, trying in vain to not think about anything in particular, and you feel like he's in the room, listening to the way your voice catches and echoes off the tiles, but you never pull back the shower curtain to find out if you're right.

.

Scrawled at the bottom of your math homework, it takes you five minutes to scribble over it enough so that you're sure your teacher won't see it:

i think the real challenge is whether youll be able to hold out thinking about it all day today me fucking you in your own bed oh youll be a little shit about it we both know that but believe me when i say youll be begging for more by the end

.

Written in a notebook, passed across the floor to him where he sits while you both pretend to watch something on tv:

do you even have any idea how much shit i wouldve been in if my teacher had seen that

.

Notebook thrown back into your lap as he gets up to go get something from the kitchen:

i have a few ideas

most of them include bending you over a teachers desk and fucking you so hard you forget your name

which would of course result in you getting zeroes on all your assignments because youd be unable to write your name in the upper lefthand corner

itd be a shame but i like to think itd be worth it

.

Notebook handed over in exchange for the can of soda he offers you:

is this one of those things where eventually im going to have to wear a schoolgirl uniform

.

Piece of paper ripped out of notebook, balled up, and thrown in a perfect arc that ends in it hitting you on the forehead:

i had no idea you were into that kind of stuff but im up for anything as long as it involves you

.

Paper smoothed on, writing on both sides now, you drop it on his lap as you walk past him to your room:

if youre willing to forgo the schoolgirl outfits for the time being

then you might just have yourself a deal

.

He's got you pinned down to your bed, one hand curled in your hair, like it's something to covet. Teeth clack against yours, and you're inept at this, if you're being honest, but he doesn't seem to mind, his other hand tight against your hip. He pushes up your shirt, skin against skin and you whine involuntarily when he stops kissing you, but gasp when he presses open mouthed kisses to your neck, biting just hard enough for it to hurt. He fucks you with his fingers, slowly, coaxing you with praising words, then with his cock, and it hurts, it really does, but he holds you up, hands guiding you, and it's okay.

.

Next to you when you wake up:

that was good

but next time will be better


End file.
